


End of the Day

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s hands finally settling on her waist after the third song.</p>
<p>Malia isn’t sure she can stop smiling at this point.</p>
<p>“You aren’t that bad, just needed a little guidance.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone can suck when you’re teaching them.” He’s blushing again and Malia finds it the most refreshing thing in the world, someone who managed to be charmed by her presence instead of turned on while pressed against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Day

“Wait. Hold on, Braeden?” Malia groans, walking out of the bathroom topless and holding the furry monstrosity away from her like she was terrified it was to bite her.

“What is it, dear?” Braeden asks in the mirror, assaulting her eyebrows with pink tweezers yet again.

“I’m not wearing this shit.” She throws the sweater over Braeden’s head and goes into their shared closet to find a sweater that doesn’t look like Old Saint Nick projectile vomited onto it.

“You are and is that how you’re going to wear your hair?” Malia spins around and raises an eyebrow, watching Braeden search through her purse.

“That’s such a catty thing to say.” Braeden turns to her and they stare at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, Braeden tosses the sweater back over to her and sticks a comb in Malia’s head only walking away when she reluctantly starts to run it through her tangled hair

“Kira and Mason are coming soon, put your milk duds away so we can go.”

“Imagine they were actually called milk duds like during sexy times and shit like that.” She slips the sweater on, hating it more than she did looking at it. It’s itchy, bright green and sings when she puts her hand against her side.

“You look precious.”

“I look like a moldy sausage.” Braeden snorts and throws an arm around Malia’s neck.

“Mold isn’t always awful…” She pinches Braeden’s ribs, wincing when she squeaks right in her ear. 

Malia’s trying her best not to think about how uncomfortable this sweater is.

By trying not to, she means it’s all she’s thinking about.

This sweater sucks.

Braeden opens the front door and Malia hears Mason complaining about the walk up as Kira slithers her way into the bedroom, hitting her hip on Braeden’s bed in an attempt to throw herself into Malia.

“Wow, you look awful festive.” Mason says from the door, looking at her sweater like it’s making him physically sick.

“If there’s a contest though, you’ll win it.” Malia grins and he cocks his head to the side,

“An ugly sweater contest?”

“No, an ugly person contest.”

“That was a terrible come back, zero claps for you.” He sounds disappointed and Malia throws the comb at him, moving to the side to let Kira steal one of her nail polishes as per usual.

When they all settle in and Malia’s trained herself not to itch at her stomach, Braeden man handles her into a chair to do her makeup and Kira drones on about the guy who’s hosting the party in a tone that sounds too suggestive to be safe for anyone in the room.

“I went to high school with him, when my parents did that whole ‘year of exploration’ move to Cali.” She swipes a neon green polish over Mason’s thumb, rolling onto his lap to blow his nail dry. Malia watches her stocking clad feet swing in the air. “He’s really nice, and he got into Columbia on a scholarship so you know he has the brains. He’s very handsome, won prom king and rumor has it he has a huge s-”

“Who are you selling this guy to?” Malia asks, trying to stay still as Braeden drags a brush across her eyelid uncomfortably.

“You, obviously. He has all the brains, you have all the hot mess.” Mason responds, staring at his nails.

“Mason, when Braeden is finished I am going to kick your ass.” He mimics her, blowing his nails while Kira continues swinging her feet. “Kira…W-what are you supposed to be?” She watches the grin spread across her face slowly before she hops up, knocking Mason over in her excitement.

“I am a sexy elf, not my idea but… it’s sexy.” She laughs, shaking her head back and forth to make the bell on top of her hat jingle. Her outfit consisted of black and white striped stockings that made Malia’s head hurt, a ghastly green and red corset and a bright red skirt with green frills and gold confetti on it that looked as if it were sown in twenty five minutes while watching Parks and Rec.

“I made the skirt.” Mason says, beaming as Kira gives them a dramatic turn to show off the entire outfit. Malia is about to bury her face in her hands at their idiocy but Braeden pinches her just in time,

“I need to arch the other brow.”

“What does that even mean?” Mason groans, moving behind them to try and gage the situation.

“Mason, go start the car.”

The party is thirty minutes away in a really nice building, doorman and everything. Almost looks too nice for three assholes in Christmas sweaters and their slut elf.

“Kira, are you sure this is a costume party?” Mason asks, holding Malia by the elbow as they wait for the elevator. Kira grins, shaking the tiny bells on her head and twirls into the elevator. She’s having too much fun watching everyone squirm.

They hear the music from the hallway, a deep pulsating rhythm shaking the walls and Malia is already excited, it’s been too long since she’s actually danced with a bunch of strangers. Kira knocks on the door and throws her arms around the tall blond who opens it. He’s wearing a matching sexy elf outfit and Malia blushes from the obscenity of it, she’s pretty sure she sees a little peek of something she shouldn’t have. Mason, who was a little less subtle than she was, was staring openly and enjoying…openly.

“I couldn’t find a corset in time so I just borrowed a tank top from Lydia. Are these your friends? Hi, I’m Isaac.” He holds his hand out to Mason first, smug smirk on his face and Malia laughs loudly when his jaw drops like he can’t believe this half naked man is hitting on him. They get past all the greetings and Isaac shuffles them into the room, shouting over the music to tell them there was food in the kitchen.

It’s crowded and the music is fast paced and just her type, people are dancing in ugly sweaters and there are multiple bottles of alcohol next to a tiny white christmas tree. The christmas lights hanging from the ceilings and windows makes everything warm and festive and atmospheric. Braeden pulls her toward the liquor table, her head nodding to the music even though Malia knows she can’t stand techno.

“Want a dr-”

“Ahhh Ahhh, Mistletoe!” A random girl slurs behind them. Braeden looks up with as much annoyance as she can muster and finds the mistletoe strategically placed above the table. Malia waggles her eyebrows and presses a quick kiss to Braeden’s sticky lips, grinning at the faux disgust on her face when she pulls away. The girl behind them hoots and goes to annoy other party goers as Braeden pours Malia a cup of eggnog and leans against the wall.

“Dude must be loaded, a bottle this big costs like $80 and there’s four of them here. I might just have to make nice with some frat boys tonight.” Braeden grins behind her cup, looking as dangerous as a five year old in her singing Santa sweater.

“You’re such a gold digger.” Malia says, downing her drink and tossing her cup in the trash. She was scoping out the dance floor, eyeing the people standing around the ones grinding and jumping to the music. 

“Going to dance?”

“Of course I am.” Malia slithers her way to the dance floor, managing to separate herself from the others without looking standoffish. She notices someone in the crowd watching her, big brown eyes in awe as they follow her every movement. She smiles and the person gives her a dimpled grin that falters her steady rhythm, cause damn… He was cute. Malia waves the person in and he comes shyly, hiding his hands in an oversized wool sweater with a poorly sewn Santa on the front of his sweater.

“You look nervous.” She shouts over the music, slowing down so he can catch up. He’s swaying side to side, but to a different song entirely.

“Pretty girls don’t ask me to dance all the time.” He’s speaks softly, the tiny grin on his face keeps his dimples in sight and Malia’s heart swooning. She stops dancing completely when he gives up, face bright red and sheepish.

“I can see why.” He laughs and Malia uses this as a chance to inch closer to him.

“My mom is an amazing dancer but me, I think I’ve got 3 left feet.” Malia giggles, trailing her eyes over his sweater and wondering how he manages to make it look less ridiculous.

“I’m Malia.” She holds out her hand and he quirks an eyebrow before grabbing it.

“I’m Scott, I can’t dance.”

“Well, that’s fine and all but this is my song and I’m afraid you have no choice but to dance.” She grabs his arms and starts moving them in time to the beat, ignoring his wide eyes because she knows she’s blunt and straightforward and doesn’t have a moment to spare apologizing.

“I’m just gonna slow you down.” He shouts and Malia rolls her eyes and presses herself right up against Scott’s chest and wrapping her arms around his neck, never missing a beat.

“Shouldn’t be too hard now.” They dance like that for a while, Scott’s hands finally settling on her waist after the third song.

Malia isn’t sure she can stop smiling at this point.

“You aren’t that bad, just needed a little guidance.”

“I don’t think anyone can suck when you’re teaching them.” He’s blushing again and Malia finds it the most refreshing thing in the world, someone who managed to be charmed by her presence instead of turned on while pressed against her.

“Well yo-” A commotion on the other side of the room cuts her off and both Scott and Malia momentarily look at each other before they run towards the noise. There’s a circle around a tall lanky boy with blood dripping from his face onto his plaid shirt, on the other side Kira is fuming while Mason and Braeden stand off on the side laughing so hard they were on the floor.

“I think you broke my nose, fuck Kira.” Plaid Shirt groans and Kira flushes bright red, clenching her fist together.

“Next time think twice before grabbing someone’s ass without permission, you sleazy, disgusting, vacuous, small dick ass motherfu-” Malia picks her up by the waist before she actually reaches him and calls Mason over to make sure she doesn’t squirm her way off her shoulder. Braeden leads the way, laughing loudly once they get into the hallway.

“God, I hated that kid in high school. He swore he was fucking God’s Gift. That felt so good, I hope I didn’t ruin Scott’s party though.” Kira sighs, little bells on top of her hat jingling. When Malia let’s her down she shivers and smiles cheekily, tucking her hair behind her ear as she inspects her knuckles.

“Will you marry me?” Mason asks, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walk to the elevator.

“You’re gay, I’m gay I don’t think it’ll work out.” They’re on the elevator, Braeden checking Kira’s knuckles, by the time Malia realizes she never got Scott’s number.

It’s been a week and Malia is still thinking about Scott, it has to be the dimples because he hasn’t left her mind not once. She has his number, courtesy of Kira. But she refuses to call him.

“Call him, you’re so stupid and difficult for no reason.” Braeden’s voice is muffled by half chewed sushi when she comes back into the room, dropping the tray in front of Kira and shoving her to the side. Malia’s staring at the piece of paper with Scott’s number on it, wishing it would burst into flames so she could ignore the temptation of calling him.

“Okay, no I will not call him okay. Kira freaking broke his best friend’s nose and on top of that, it’s creepy to call when he didn’t give me his number.”

“I’m not apologizing, Stiles is a piece of shit.” Kira says stubbornly around a tuna roll.

“I don’t want you to, I just don’t want to call him with all this mess hanging over my head.” Kira finally swallows and stares at her, chopsticks in mid air as she evaluates Malia.

“Scott is a really nice person, I really doubt he’s gonna find it creepy that you called him first or be mad that I hit Stiles. He probably doesn’t even remember it since Stiles gets his ass kicked literally everyday because he’s such an asshole. Call him so you can stop looking like the love of your life just ran away and I can stop feeling like I’m the quirky best friend in a stupid rom-com movie with Steve Carell.”

“You’re not quirky, you’re just a ball of fury and soy sauce.” Mason says from under his blanket, he coughs dramatically before looking at Malia like he’s ready to die and take her with him.

“So you have an ultimatum.” Braeden sighs, standing in front of her with her hands on her waist like an unamused parent. Kira smirks like she knows what’s coming and Malia feels like she’s being hunted or grounded, same thing really.

“You either call him and eat wonderful with us or you don’t get any of this sushi.” Braeden moves in front of the table and makes herself look as comfortable as possible.

“It’s good sushi too.” Mason’s half asleep but still manages to give her a condescending eyebrow from under his cocoon of blankets.

“I can go without eating.” Malia shrugs, sitting back in her seat and scrolling down her instagram feed. Her stomach decides at that moment to growl and she scowls at the huge plate of California rolls on the table, trying to convince herself that they in fact would not look better in her mouth.

“This soy sauce is really fresh, wow.” Kira says and Braeden makes noises that would suggest that it was, shoving three rolls in her mouth and once again making Malia’s stomach cry out to her. She lasts at least ten more seconds before she grabs the piece of paper and sighs,

“I don’t have to ask him on a date or anything right?” Her palms are sweating and she’s got sudden tunnel vision, she’s not going to survive this shit.

“No, just talk to him.“ Braeden urges, moving slightly away from the table as Malia types the number in.

By the third ring, Malia’s hyperventilating.

By the fifth one, she’s hoping he doesn’t pick up.

“This is Scott.” His voice comes through the speaker garbled and Malia loses feeling in her left arm. She didn’t even plan what she was going to say, she didn’t want to sound like an asshole but it seemed that that was her only option.

“Hey, Hi. Uhm, this is Malia. From the Christmas party. Uh.. Kira gave me your number.” The line is quiet for a second and she’s pretty positive he’s hung up until he laughs into the phone.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe my luck. I was just about to call you.” She can almost see his dimples as he speaks and a tiny smile settles on her face, she is whipped. Pitiful.

“Really, how?”

“Kira. I’ve been bugging her for it all week.” She’s blushing now, trying to hide her face from Braeden’s curious looks.

“So, I guess you wanted to talk to me? Do I owe you money?”

“You do actually but we can discuss that later. I actually wanted to convince you into letting me take you out, ice skating to be specific and I know you’re probably great at it but it would still be fun. I mean if you want to, I know you’ve known me for like…. two hours. I’m not a creep, I promise.Just trying to, uh, get to know a.. pretty…girl.” Malia laughs and goes into the kitchen, finally escaping constant knee slaps and nosy sound effects.

“How are you so sure that I won’t bust my ass?” Her voice hitches and she can feel the bones in her cheeks becoming sore from all the smiling she’s doing.

“I was kind of hoping that you would bust your ass so I could be your savior all night and be better than you at something.”

“That’s such an awful thing to do. I’m going to be sore all night if we do that.”

“So it’s a no then?”

“Oh no, it’s a definitely. How’s tomorrow sound?”

“4PM sounds perfect.” Malia bites her bottom lip, trying her best not to shout while still on the phone.

“Don’t be late.”

When he hangs up, stumbling over a simple goodbye, she screams and runs into the living room throwing herself on the couch and sighing like an overdramatic teen.

“We’re going on a date tomorrow.” Mason sits up, knocking the blanket into Kira’s face and Braeden claps her hands.

“I’m so glad, it’s gonna be great. I’m so grateful for all of these opportunities to do your makeup.” Braeden says, leaning on her leg and grinning at her.

“I can’t believe my happiness is being used for makeup purposes.” She groans, popping a California roll in her mouth.

Scott’s there by 3:45, shy, red nosed and standing in her doorway like a modern day prince charming.

“I’m not ready! You’re early!” She yells following him into the living room, sitting on the couch and watching him watch her.

“You look pretty cute, we could ice skate in our PJ’s.” Malia face heats up and she fixes him with a stare so cold it should’ve terrified him, instead he laughs rubbing at the side of his jaw.

“Why are you here so early?” She asks, walking back into her room and quickly slipping on her dress.

“Uh, I was sort of anxious. I thought if I came early, I wouldn’t feel like throwing up.”

“That’s gross, did I make you nervous?” She asks, coming out the room and watching Scott fiddle with his cellphone. He looks up at her and blushes, running his eyes over her quickly before smiling at his hands. “What? Should I not wear a dress?” She moves her hands over her dress, suddenly feeling self conscious and off track.

“N-n-no you look so great, and yeah you do make me nervous. You’re…great.” He grins and Malia rolls her eyes, slipping on her jacket and holding out her hand.

“That’s great. Let’s get going.” She’s trying to pretend like she isn’t floating off the compliment but the way her heart jumps when he grabs her hand let’s her know the jig is up.

Scott is out in the middle of the skating rink, jacket flapping behind him as he skates in circles while Malia… Malia was clinging on to the railing for dear life, watching her wonderful date taunt her.

“It’s not that scary, come on I’ll show you.” He shouts to her, holding his hands out and looking like the main character of one of those terrible rom com movies that Kira hates on skates.

“Mm, no. I have to protect my legs they’re my best assets.”

“I won’t let you fall, I promise.” Scott has his promise face on, Malia knows that much. It looks like he’s used that face multiple times to get what he wants, it looks like that face has never been told no a day in it’s life.

“Fine.” She holds one hand out, throwing herself into Scott’s chest when he finally reaches her.

“It’s like walking.” He mumbles into her hair, grabbing her wrist and pulling it off the rail.

“If it was like walking, I’d be fucking ice skating.” He laughs and pulls her out a little, trying to simultaneously spin and pull her head up.

“Your life is in my hands and you still have the balls to be snarky? I should drop you right now…” He loosens his arms slightly and Malia freaks out, legs buckling momentarily before finally giving out on her. She barely touches the ground before Scott has her up and in the stands, apologizing like he’s just hit her with his car.

“Fuck, that’s embarrassing.”

“Holy shit, I did not think you would fucking fall. I’m so sorry.” He’s started unlacing her skates and she pushes him away, scoffing at him when he throws an annoyed grunt towards her.

“I don’t understand how you could be so terrible at dancing but so graceful at ice skating.” Malia groans, slipping off her skates and rubbing her ankle. Scott is between laughing and crying, hands hovering in mid-air like he’s tempted to reach over and rub it for her.

“I don’t understand how you could injure yourself while being held up! Come, put your leg up here.” He doesn’t wait for her to stretch it out, just turns her body towards him and starts massaging at her ankle. The dip between his eyebrow and the way he keeps worrying at his lip makes Malia’s heart flutter and she can’t help it when her hand reaches across and rubs at his brow.

“You worry too much, it’s a little slip. I’m like an expert at busting my ass, I’m not fragile.” He smiles softly, relaxing his face under her hands without stopping his own.

“I didn’t say you were fragile.” He mumbles, closing his hand around her ankle and looking towards her like he’s seeing someone completely different than who Malia sees everyday.

“Ready to go eat, Mcdreamy?”

“Taunt me again and you’ll be leaving this place on my shoulders.”

“That’s not even a good threat. Do you know how much I hate walking?” They’re both standing now, Scott’s arm around her waist like it belongs there.

“You hate walking but you love dancing, you hate snow but you love the cold. You’re like a walking paradox.” He half carries Malia to the cashier desk to drop their skates off.

“I didn’t say I hated snow, I said I specifically hate wh-”

“Ahhhhh, Mistletoe!” The clerk in front of them yells, pointing up with a huge grin on his face.

This seems to be a recurring theme in Malia’s life.

“Oh, he’s not my bo-”

Scott’s lips on hers are a welcome, hopefully recurring thing in her life.

She almost forgets to kiss him back, jumping to action and settling her hands on his neck to deepen the kiss. He smiles against her mouth and Malia doesn’t understand how this stupid silly boy could have her so enamored on their first date.

“Okay.. Excuse me… t-t-there’s a line forming.” The clerk says meekly. When Scott pulls away to pay, the poor kid’s neck is turning bright red and he can barely meet either of their eyes and hurting ankle be damned, Malia starts dragging a cackling Scott out of there as fast as she can.

“It’s not funny, that poor kid.” She whines outside, burying her face into her hands and walking away from the double doors.

“Come on it’s a little funny, not funnier than when you bust your ass in the rink but..” He laughs again, prying her hands away with one hand and pulling her into his side with the other.

“Keep making fun of me.” She pulls away to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck like they’ve been together for years.

“What you gonna do, sinner?” Malia presses her lips softly against his, moving away when he tries to deepen it. His eyes are still closed when she walks away, tiny smile gracing his face.

“Many things.”

“Come back here or we won’t go to this really fancy restaurant that I have made reservations to.”

“I kind of wanted Burger King.” She walks back over slowly, kissing his cheek when he pulls her in like she expected.

“That’s great because that’s exactly where we’re going.”

“You really know how to treat a gal.”

“Only my gal.” Her stomach flops and her cheeks start to burn, if she smiles any harder she might dislocate her jaw.

She was absolutely whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of a christmas exchange but I really wanted to put it here. Idk if i broke any rules doing it but enjoy it until i do :)
> 
> I love this too much, you know i am pure scalia T R A S H


End file.
